Construction involving the use of asphalt paving material and the like has been widely practiced for decades, and though much effort has been expended on the development of new and better compositions of the materials little has been done to improve the basic methods of installation. Generally, the art of paving with asphalt materials has comprised the spreading of bulk loose asphalt compositions on the surface to be covered, in a continuous layer, and thereafter compressing the so spread material with a heavy roller or similar device. Such method of application has proved successful for many applications, particularly when the area to be paved is large and assessable to the use of large, bulky machinery.
Problems arise however when the area to be paved is small such that the typically large equipment required cannot access the area or when the cost of using such equipment is not economically feasible. Thus, the individual who has a small paving project to complete or for a variety of reasons would like to do the project without the complications of using the typical paving equipment of the art is usually left to using alternate materials or to inadequate means of installing the loose, bulk asphalt material as typically supplied in the industry.